


Ghost of a Chance

by Zelophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelophe/pseuds/Zelophe
Summary: [Traduction de l'OS de Nephthys Moon.] Hermione trouve au 12 Square Grimmaurd bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer.





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost of a Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505429) by Nephthys Moon. 

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire. Merci à Nephtys Moon de m'avoir donné son autorisation, ce fut un réel plaisir !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Pourquoi se sentait-elle attirée par cette pièce ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se le demandait. C'était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle pensait qui pourrait l'attirer sombre, humide et entièrement aux couleurs de Serpentard, argent et vert. Malgré tout cela, Hermione Granger ne pouvait nier que cette chambre l'attirait indéniablement.

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour de Kreattur avec Mondingus, et leur plan avait été conclu la veille. Ron était le premier à partir en mission de reconnaissance au ministère, les laissant, elle et Harry attendre avec impatience son retour. Harry s'était assit nonchalamment dans la cuisine après le départ de Ron ce matin là, et, si Hermione avait essayé de lui tenir compagnie, l'image de la chambre au-dessus miroitaient terriblement dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps.

S'excusant, elle s'était glissée dans les escaliers, ne faisant qu'une halte devant la porte de la chambre de Regulus Black. Elle murmura un « _Alohamora_ » et attendit le déclic. Elle entra dans la pièce et soupira. Il y avait une pile de coupures de presse sur Voldemort. Elle voulait vraiment les lire de manière plus approfondie au cas où elle y décèle quelques indices, mêmes minimes sur sa localisation.

Hermione s'installa sur les oreillers moisis entre les rideaux en lambeaux qui pendaient du lit. Un nuage de poussière de plusieurs décennies l'entoura alors qu'elle ajustait un des oreillers dans son dos. Durant presque quarante minutes, le seul bruit dans la chambre fut le bruissement des anciennes coupures qu'elle dévorait, ou plus rarement, le son de sa plume grattant sur la page alors qu'elle griffonnait une note sur quelque chose qu'elle avait lu.

Après une demi-heure sans rien avoir à écrire, elle commença à se sentir découragée. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider dans ces vieux journaux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui réponde.

-**Quelle sorte d'aide recherchez-vous ? **

Hermione hurla presque. En fait, seule une mince ombre de curiosité avait laissé le son s'étrangler dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour trouver la source de la voix. La chambre était vide. Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant ?

-**Là-haut. **

La voix parla de nouveau et Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond pour voir – un fantôme ? Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Elle observa ses robes argentées, légèrement déchirées mais de toutes évidences coûteuses. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Hermione laissa échapper un murmure étouffé. 

-**Sirius ? **

**-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais, non, mon frère a choisi de continuer, alors que j'ai choisi de m'attarder,** dit le fantôme d'un ton d'où ressortait l'autodérision, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même d'avoir choisi cette existence. **Regulus Black, le plus jeune fils de la famille Black, à votre service**. 

Bien qu'il flottait parallèlement au plafond, il s'inclina ce qui amena son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la sorcière.

-**RAB ?** murmura-t-elle, en regardant le visage fantomatique tellement ressemblant à Sirius, mais si différent.

Ce fut au tour de Regulus d'avoir l'air surpris.

-**Je n'ai écrit mon nom ainsi qu'une seule fois, juste avant ma mort.** Il flotta vers le bas, se tordant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis en tailleur à coté d'elle sur le lit. **Vous avez trouvé mon médaillon ?**

Hermione secoua la tête.

-**Harry l'a fait. C'est le garçon de la prophétie.**

\- **Prophétie ?** demanda Regulus curieusement.

Hermione calcula rapidement les dates dans sa tête et son souffle se coupa. Devait-elle partager des informations avec un ancien Mangemort ? Elle pensa à Kreattur et décida qu'elle le pouvait. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle expliqua l'histoire qui avait conduit Harry à trouver le médaillon.

\- **Je suis...perdu**, murmura-t-il. **Je suis perdu depuis un assez long moment et quand j'ai retrouvé mon chemin jusqu'à la maison, elle était abandonnée, excepté de Kreattur. Je l'ai regardé lorsqu'il a combattu ces horribles Inferis et je savais que je ne pourrais pas le hanter, alors je me suis caché ici. Personne n'est jamais venu ici. Je bouchais mes oreilles complètement lorsque j'entendais le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que je savais alors que je ne lui avait pas été victorieux. Je savais seulement que Sirius était mort parce que son esprit est venu par ici tel qu'il l'a quitté – presque comme s'il voulait se rappeler pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester ici.**

Sa voix se fana et Hermione regarda le visage de l'homme qu'elle trouva impossible de haïr, de ce fait, elle commençait à sympathiser avec lui. Une unique larme d'argent fit son chemin le long du visage fantomatique.

-**Vous avez essayé de tous les sauver, n'est-ce pas ? **murmura Hermione.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le récit de Kreattur. Son refus de permettre à Kreattur de dire à sa mère ce qui lui était réellement arrivé pour la protéger. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant de commencer à parler.

-**La puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était enivrante,** la voix du sorcier n'était plus qu'un murmure. **À Poudlard, les enseignants, et même certains élèves, préféraient Sirius. Il était beau et charmant, et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux que je sois le seul vrai Black, je devais garder la fierté qui convenait à mon sang et ma famille. La seule personne de leur année qui n'admirait pas Sirius était un garçon de ma propre maison, Severus Snape. J'admirais Severus. Il était brillant en Potions, et il n'y avait pas un sort de magie noire qu'il ne savait lancer. Quand il a commencé à traîner avec des garçons plus âgés, des Mangemorts, je savais qu'il était devenu l'un d'eux. Il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu que Sirius soit, ou du moins, je le croyais. Je les ai rejoint à seize ans, et j'étais fier de porter le masque, de siéger en la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sentir la puissance pure qui coulait à travers lui.** Le fantôme secoua la tête. **J'étais idiot. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je demande de faire des choses. Des choses inavouables qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir sortir la communauté sorcière de sa clandestinité, mais tout à voir avec le fait d'instaurer la peur chez ceux qui s'opposaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres**.

Il frissonna et regarda Hermione.

-**Vous vous rachetez cependant**, dit-elle doucement, sa voix pleine de conviction.

Elle savait qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir les arrêter. Son cœur se serra pour Regulus comme elle avait eu mal pour le pauvre Kreattur. Elle voulait connaître le reste de l'histoire.

-**Hermione ?** fit une voix depuis le palier, et le fantôme disparut.

Hermione était seule dans la chambre se sentant étrangement dépourvue. Elle se leva et essuya ses yeux sur la manche de son pull avant d'ouvrir la porte où se tenait Ron, la main tendue comme pour frapper. Priant pour que sa voix soit stable, elle répondit à la question implicite dans ses yeux.

-**Je lisais ces vieilles coupures de presse, en essayant de trouver des indices.**

Ron hocha la tête, mais il la regardait étrangement, et Hermione lui sourit. 

-**Je n'ai rien trouvé et ça m'a un peu irrité sur le moment.**

Cela sembla le rassurer et il l'invita à retourner dans la cuisine, où un copieux repas préparé par Kreattur les attendait. Il se passa trois jours avant qu'elle puisse retourner seule dans la chambre. Harry était allé au Ministère le lendemain, et Ron avait insisté pour lui tenir compagnie, de ce fait, elle avait parcouru le livre que Dumbledore lui avait légué pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour d'Harry. Le surlendemain cela avait été à son tour d'y aller, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à Ron. Elle attendit qu'Harry se plonge dans sa lecture habituelle du journal que Lupin avait laissé pour eux, puis, elle monta dans la chambre.

-**Regulus ?** murmura-t-elle.

Le fantôme se matérialisa dans un coin. Hermione étouffa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était toujours là. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le lit, et fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre. Elle le fit, douloureusement consciente des yeux d'argent glissant sur elle.

-**Je suis content que tu sois de retour,** dit-il calmement. **Je pense que je dois parler à quelqu'un avant d'être prêt à faire tout autre chose.** Hermione hocha la tête, de peur que ses paroles soient trop stupides ou banales face aux sacrifices que cet homme avait fait. **J'ai commencé à passer plus de temps au QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a toujours été le Manoir Malfoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi brillant qu'il prétendait l'être, **entonna froidement Regulus. **Il parlait avec arrogance et donnait des miettes de ses secrets. Si on l'écoutait attentivement, on pouvait correctement rassembler ces miettes et les déchiffrer pour faire un véritable repas. Durant plusieurs mois, j'ai passé autant de temps que j'étais autorisé à ses côtés, à l'écoute de ses conversations, enregistrant mentalement chaque mot. Je n'osais pas les écrire de peur qu'il puisse lire les mots dans mon esprit lorsqu'il utilisait la légimencie contre moi.**

Hermione déglutit. Aurait-elle eu le courage et le sang froid de faire ce qu'il avait accompli ? Cet homme, qu'elle regardait avec le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait toujours convoité dans sa vie, n'était pas plus âgé à sa mort qu'elle maintenant. Cette pensée la stupéfia un instant.

-**Donc vous avez découvert ses Horcruxes ?** lui demanda-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux qu'elle savait marron durant sa vie, y lisant une douleur au-delà de la compréhension qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de l'étreindre et le consoler.

-**J'ai découvert qu'il en avait fait un,** corrigea-t-il, un sourire amer tordant ses traits.** Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait plus avant que tu me le dises. Lorsqu' il me demanda un elfe, je pensais que c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de piège, mais j'ai proposé Kreattur, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas de date de retour, il ordonnerait donc à l'elfe de revenir à la maison quand il aurait fini. Lorsque Kreattur est revenu et m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, je savais ce que je devais faire. Je ne voulais pas sacrifier mon loyal elfe de maison, mais je pouvais me sacrifier pour sauver non seulement ma famille, mais aussi toute la communauté de sorcière. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour expier mes crimes. **

Hermione laissa ses larmes couler librement aux coins de ses yeux.

-**Donc, vous avez décidé de vous rendre à la grotte et vous avez ordonné à Kreattur de détruire le médaillon, sans jamais imaginer qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire,** finit-elle pour lui, essuyant son visage. Quand il baissa la tête, elle parla de nouveau. **Même si Kreattur avait détruit le médaillon, il y avait encore cinq autres Horcruxes dont vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence.**

-**Je le sais maintenant, Hermione, et je dois te remercier de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour m'en parler,** fit-il doucement. **Cette connaissance m'a permis de comprendre enfin les choses qui se sont passées autour de moi, sans culpabiliser.**

Soudainement, le poids de ses mots frappèrent pleinement Hermione à la poitrine et elle ne put retenir ses mots qui sonnèrent terriblement désespérés à ses oreilles.

-**Vous êtes en train de partir ? **

-**Pas encore, mais bientôt,** **oui,** dit-il, en la regardant directement, une légère rougeur argentée apparaissant sur ses joues. Hermione se tortilla. **Il est temps que je parte. Je suis enfin prêt à faire face à Sirius avec la fierté qu'il avait et celle que j'ai. Toutes ces années, j'étais terrifié de faire face à ma mère, sachant que je l'avais trahi. Mais face à Sirius ma crainte était plus grande. Bien que nous étions si différents, nous étions encore des frères, et je l'aimais. Je le priais, quand nous étions enfants, d'essayer de se conformer à ce que voulait notre mère, et il essayait de me convaincre de me rebeller. Si seulement je l'avais écouté,** soupira-t-il.

-**Alors vous devriez lui dire,** fit Hermione fermement, regardant de nouveau son visage et lui adressant un grand sourire, ignorant la partie d'elle qui serait en manque du sombre fantôme.

-**Hermione !** un cri retentit en dessous. **Dîner ! **

Elle regarda vers la porte, écoutant les pas. Lorsque rien ne vînt, elle se tourna vers Regulus mais il avait disparu. Essuyant ses yeux une dernière fois, elle prit le chemin des escaliers.

Il se passa de nouveau trois jours avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir dans l'obscure chambre où était accroché avec fierté l'ancienne gloire de la maison Serpentard. Elle avait appelé son nom doucement, terrifiée qu'il n'apparaisse pas, qu'il ait déjà évolué, mais il était là. Tous les trois jours, elle se glissait dans la chambre et parlait avec le fantôme du jeune homme courageux. Puis, vint le jour qu'elle avait tant redouté : Le premier Septembre.

Elle et Ron attendirent que Harry leur raconte tout, et quand ils étaient allés se coucher ce soir-là, elle avait attendu que les garçons s'endorment avant de se faufiler à l'étage dans la chambre poussiéreuse qui avait vu grandir le fantôme. 

-**Regulus ?** murmura-t-elle, se demandant s'il allait apparaître dans la nuit, ou s'il était ailleurs lorsque la maison était endormie. Il apparu instantanément.

-**Hermione ?** dit-il d'une voix rauque. **Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?** ses yeux d'argent étaient inquiets, un froncement de sourcil rayait de lignes nacrées son visage.

-**Non, rien est arrivé, mais les garçons sont prêts, et ils veulent partir pour récupérer le médaillon demain et je – je suis effrayée**, avoua-t-elle, sa voix tremblant fortement à ses oreilles dans le silence qui semblait plus épais qu'habituellement.

-**Tu feras des merveilles**, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. La sensation d'être aspergée d'un seau d'eau glacée fut si forte qu'elle sursauta. Il présenta aussitôt des excuses, et elle le fit taire.

-**Tout va bien, Regulus. J'ai juste était surprise**, le rassura-t-elle. Plus doucement elle murmura : 

-**C'est la première fois que vous me touchez**. 

Il rougit, comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même rêvé de lui, la touchant plus intimement qu'il ne le pouvait les nuits précédentes, comme si elle elle ne s'était jamais demandé durant ses rêveries ce que cela ferait de prendre un fantôme pour amant, aussi impossible que puisse être l'idée. Le silence s'étendit, ce qui encouragea Hermione. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, sentant immédiatement ces dernières se glacer.

-**Tu devrais retourner au lit Hermione**, lui dit-il doucement, se détournant d'elle.

Comme elle fixa son dos transparent elle ne pouvait que hocher la tête en silence et faire comme il l'avait suggéré. La nuit suivante, quelques minutes avant vingt-deux heures, Hermione était seule hors de la tente, Ron et Harry dormant à l'intérieur sans aucuns doutes. Elle pensait à Regulus, attendant qu'elle apparaisse le lendemain et ne voyant personne là-bas, comme la nuit précédente il se détournera d'elle.

-**Hermione ?**

C'était comme si elle l'avait convoqué avec ses pensées mais il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Même dans la faible lueur de sa baguette, il avait l'air solide et charnu. Elle fit un pas vers lui et se retrouva enveloppé dans une étreinte étroite remplie de tristesse et -d'amour ? Il n'y avait pas eu le choc glacé de son touché, et Hermione réalisa ce qui était arrivé. Il avait choisi de continuer, d'être avec Sirius, et il était venu lui dire au revoir. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir comme deux orbes transparentes et argentées, et elle plongea dans les profondeurs brunes avant de fermer ses propres yeux.

Et puis il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance et Hermione se laissa aller, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'elle avait retenu le mois passé, en lui disant de la seule façon qu'elle le pouvait les mots qui ne devaient pas quitter ses lèvres. Elle savait que Regulus avait compris. Il l'éloigna de lui et elle entendit aussi, le bruissement de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la tente.

Hermione fixa Regulus, mémorisant chaque détail qu'elle apercevait dans ce faisceau de lune qui l'éclairait, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns. Il brilla d'or et disparu comme dans un nuage de sable soufflé par le vent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une faible odeur dans l'air, l'odeur de la poussière, de la moisissure et du papier journal, une odeur dont Hermione se souviendrait avec émotion dans les années à venir. Harry sortit de la tente et Hermione y entra, elle vérifia la blessure de Ron en allant vers son lit, ressentant une vague de tendresse pour le garçon. Elle grimpa sur son lit et se coucha sous les couvertures, touchant ses lèvres pieusement et soupirant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire, et traduction, vous a fait plaisir. C'était ma première traduction.
> 
> Je remercie du fond du coeur ma Beta RaineAisling sans qui cette traduction n'aurait pas été aussi fluide ! Je la remercie aussi de m'avoir encouragé à la faire. J'étais tombé amoureux du texte à la première lecture.
> 
> Review RaineAisling : Tu m'avais promis une belle histoire et je suis absolument pas déçue. En plus l'idée d'un Hermione / Regulus est super originale pour le coup. Puis le thème de l'amour avec un fantôme je trouve ça tellement beau à exploiter ! Donc merci pour cette trad :)
> 
> Ma chère Raine, de rien, c'était un réel plaisir de pouvoir partager cette découverte. Ceci donne envie d'écrire un peu plus sur Regulus je trouve ;)


End file.
